Teachers
by Creosote
Summary: Kurt is Head of English at a Secondary School in England. A new Music teacher joins the staff and he's incredibly handsome. Tina joins us as the Head of Drama, and Mercedes as the Head of Music. Probably a 3 chapter fic, hope you enjoy! Rated M simply due to the fact that I MIGHT include some smut. It depends. :} (Oh, and Brittany will grace us with her presence later in the fic.)
1. Introductions

**So I'm thinking this will probably be a three-four chapter story at most. It's set in England, because I dont' know the American school system very well. Hope that's okay - enjoy!**

* * *

"YEAR ELEVEN!" I yelled above the noise, bringing my hands down hard on the desk, causing several young adolescents to jump, eyes turning up to look at their teacher. Me.

"Thank you." I said Satanically, a forced smile gracing my face. "Now if you hadn't been acting like a bunch of Neanderthals, I'm sure you would have noticed that I've written the starter on the board." narrowing my eyes, I glared around the room as the teens began to pull out their books and pens, setting to work.

I shook my head with a sigh and sat back down, bringing up the register on my laptop and looking back up across the students.

"Mr Hummel? Sir?" The boy waved his hand, frantically trying to get my attention.

I looked up and sighed. "Yes, Finn?"

"I don't understand what we're supposed to do."

"You don't..." I shook my head. "I've written it all down exactly."

"But I don't know any techniques."

"After nearly five years of English you still can't name a single technique?"

"Er.."

Suddenly a hand flew up into the air.

"I wasn't asking you, Rachel."

The brunette pouted and dropped her hand, returning to the anthology.

I looked back to find Finn craning his neck to look over at Rachel's work. Giving up, I moved over to help him.

* * *

_Finally_ - lunchtime. I sighed as I trudged into the staff room. I positively hated Wednesday mornings. My three worst classes were set one after the other. None of the students seemed to appreciate English at all.

Looking up I noticed the head of drama and my close friend, Tina Chang, move swiftly past me towards the kitchen block.

"Coffee, Kurt?" she asked kindly, starting up the machine.

"God yes." I groaned, flopping down onto the nearest sofa.

"Ahh." Tina said knowingly, "It's Wednesday."

"It is." I nodded, eyes closed.

"Have you seen the new music teacher?" she sat down and handed me my coffee.

I shook my head, opening my eyes as I reached gratefully for the mug.

"I have not. Why?"

"He's beautiful." she grinned.

"Tina! You're married." but I grinned back.

"Mike won't know. I'm just looking! I'm allowed that."

I chuckled, taking a sip of the coffee.

"Speaking of..." her eyes trailed up towards the door as it opened.

* * *

"Mr Anderson?"

I spun around to find a girl from my first class and stopped halfway towards the door to the staff room.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering.. uhm."

I raised my eyebrows in question, waiting patiently.

She suddenly handed over a sheet of music, a name written fluidly on the top.

_Marley Rose._

"I wrote a few songs and well..." she looked nervous and unsure. "I was hoping that you could maybe take a look and give me some pointers?"

I looked down at the paper then up to her, smiling warmly. "I'd love to take a look. I'll get these back to you next lesson-" I quickly checked her name again. "Er.. Marley."

She seemed relieved and smiled gratefully, quickly nodding her goodbye and rushing off the opposite way.

I turned around and pushed open the door to the staff room, smiling still to myself. She seemed like a lovely girl. I kind of hoped she was good at writing music, I never did like giving criticism.

* * *

"Blaine!"

My eyes followed upwards from the sheet music and found the head of drama who'd I'd met earlier that day.

"Tina." I made my way over to her and noticed another teacher sat with her. He looked only late twenties, probably just a little older than myself.

"Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Head of English." he smiled, standing up and holding out his hand. I froze as I looked him over.

He was dressed in a pair of smart brown tweed trousers, matching waistcoat, a crisp white shirt and dark red tie. His hair was coiffed perfectly and he had these absolutely stunning big, greeny-blue eyes that were framed with a pair of smart horn-rimmed glasses.

"Uhm?" he had begun to move his hand back, I'd obviously been staring too long and I coughed, moving to shake it.

"Sorry, I just..." I shook my head awkwardly, bringing a hand through my hair. "It's great to meet you."

A smile had returned to Kurt's features and he sat back down. "You too. Do you want some coffee?" he gestured towards the coffee machine and I nodded eagerly, making my way over and pouring myself a cup before sitting back down with them.

"Kurt and I were going to get some lunch after this, do you want to join us?" Tina piped up.

I tore my eyes away from the Head of English to turn towards her. "I'd love to."

* * *

_Oh my God._

I made my way over to Tina's car, my eyes trained on the back of his head as Tina walked up front. Blaine was absolutely _gorgeous._ All curly black hair, dapper smile and sparkling honey coloured eyes.

Tina hadn't been exaggerating with 'beautiful.'

"I think Mercedes probably mentioned to you about the school musical coming up."

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "I love Blood Brothers so I'm looking forwards to working with the music and stuff."

"Kurt's helping out as well. He used to teach Drama actually."

I blinked suddenly, realising Blaine was looking at me now and that we'd reached the car.

"Oh yeah. For a couple of years." I said.

"What made you switch to English?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide and friendly.

"My degree is in English and the teaching spot opened up. I loved teaching Drama, but English is my first love."

"Ah."

The three of us clambered into Tina's Ford Romeo and set off.

* * *

"So Blaine, is this your first teaching position?" I questioned.

He nodded. "Yeah, I finished my degree over a year ago but it's so difficult to find a job now a days."

I nodded too, understanding.

"How long have you two been teaching then?"

"About seven years." I replied.

"Five." said Tina as she parked the car in the small park near the deli.

* * *

I rested my elbows on the table, dropping my head into my hands.

"Tired?"

I looked up to meet Blaine's eyes and nodded slowly. "Shattered."

He smiled slightly as if he understood and I moved to take a sip of my water.

"So, Blaine... have you got a girlfriend?"

I snorted suddenly, water spraying out my nose as I'd cough heavily, shooting a glare at Tina as Blaine chuckled and patted me on the back.

"Actually, I'm gay."

"Oh. Boyfriend then?" Tina just smiled brightly and gave me a look.

"Nope, 'fraid not. You?"

"Yeah, I'm married." she moved her hand to show him the ring. "Just recently. He's called Mike."

"Congratulations." Blaine smiled, admiring the golden band.

I was still attempting to recover from my water spraying incident as both of them turned to look at me.

* * *

"You alright there, Kurt?" I asked.  
_He's so adorable._ I swear, I might just cry if he's not gay.

He nodded silently then swallowed, blinking a couple of times. "Yeah, sorry."

"Kurt's single too." Tina suddenly said.

"No... girlfriend?"

"No boyfriend." she corrected, flashing me a bright grin.

At this I perked up right away. "Oh right." I tried to hide my grin but I'm pretty sure Tina noticed.

Our meals came and we ate quickly, chatting a little but it was soon time to return to the school. We clambered back into Tina's car and set off.

* * *

_Come on Kurt, make the first move for once. What have you got to lose?_

"Hey!"

He stopped just as we were parting ways to our next lesson.

"I was wondering, do you... I dunno, fancy grabbing a drink sometime?"

Blaine's face split into a warm smile. "I'd love to."

"Awesome." I paused for a second then reached for his wrist, scribbling my number on the back of his hand and nodding as I'd move back.

"See you soon, Kurt."

"You too."

I turned around, heading towards the English block. _Yes!_

* * *

**_So I'm not very practised as I haven't written in a while and I've kind of been stuck in this creative block. I don't know if this was any good, but the idea sprung to mind while I was sat in the car and I decided to go for it and just write. Anyway! Thanks for reading, please follow/favourite if you liked it and I'd love it if you could leave a review! :} _**


	2. Interludes

**I really need to start putting more into each chapter. These are so short. I'm sorry. Although I do think it will become more of a multi-chapter fic than just three or four.**

* * *

"Have you seen our new teacher?"

"Oh my god." Quinn almost let out a moan.

"Sh!" I squealed. Suddenly a figure had appeared beside the line and the pair of us erupted into giggles.

The teacher cleared his throat and ran his fingers through the dark curls.

"Make your way in and sit in register order."

I bit my lip as I followed Quinn into the room, sitting down next to her.

Our GCSE music class was relatively small with a total of eleven students.

There was myself of course, Rachel Berry. Then there was Quinn Fabray my best friend, Finn Hudson who always seemed oblivious to the goings on around him, Noah Puckerman who only seemed interested in banging drums and screaming, Jesse St James, the handsome boy next door with the voice of an angel, Sebastian Smythe who seemed to genuinely resemble a meerkat, Santana Lopez, the queen bitch, and then a bunch of giggly girls led by Kitty Wilde who only chose the subject because they thought it would be a doss.

"Year eleven!"

Eyes flashed to the front. My god - his voice was perfect.

"My name is Mr Anderson and I'm your new music teacher." he moved to pick up his laptop, sitting carefully on a stool and pulling it onto his lap.

"I'll start with a register. Please help me along with learning all your names, I don't have a great memory." he flashed a smile and I swear all the others girls swooned along with me.

He quickly called out all our names then moved to sit at the piano stool, looking across at us all.

"Basically, we'll just be picking up where you left off with Mrs Harnett. I believe you've already been parted into your groups and you're to each compose a 3 minute long piece?"

I nodded along with the rest of the class and he grinned, clasping his hands together.

"Great! So all there is to say is get to it! I'll come around to each group and see how you're doing."

And with that, we all split off. Quinn and I rushing over to the piano which we'd claimed the first day of Year 10.

"Ladies."

I looked up and was all of a sudden lost for words.

"How far are you with composing?" he asked curiously.

Quinn pushed the paper we'd been scribbling ideas on towards him.

"This is... about a headband?"

"That's just a rough idea. We're still working it out." I gushed, suddenly realising how stupid the song was and reaching for the paper back.

He nodded, leaning against the piano. "You want to really think about the story you're going to tell - for example it could be a protest song about something you do or don't believe in, or maybe it's a tragic romance story, or about an adventure... or friendship!"

I nodded, resting my elbows on the piano so I was slightly closer.

"-And then you could decide what genre of music, whether it's going to be a folk song, or a ballad, or a pop song, etcera etcera." he gestured with his hands and then reached for his laptop. "You could research for example-" he typed into Google.

_**Common Chord Progressions in Folk Music.**_

"-Or whatever type of music you're looking for and try and work something out from that. Play around with it and try and make something that's completely your own." he smiled then, dimples gracing his cheeks and triangular eyebrows raising slightly in hope.

I didn't understand how he could be so _beautiful. _My eyes traced along the ink-coloured curls falling carelessly upon his forehead, a piece was just hiding one of his angelic, honey brown eyes - those stunning eyes that just seemed to sparkle as he talked, framed by dark, full lashes. And those lips, _my god his lips._ They just looked so soft and smooth and red and-

"-Rachel?"

"Huh?" I jumped slightly, realising immediately that I had been staring and coughing as I'd sit back.

"I was asking if that helped..?" he narrowed his eyes slightly and I nodded enthusiastically.

"Greatly. Thank you, Sir."

"No problem. I can't wait to hear a first performance."

* * *

"Blaine?"

I spun around and grinned, blushing slightly. Kurt was stood next to his car, door open.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You ready to go?"

I nodded and moved towards the door, climbing into the passenger seat as he held open the door.

* * *

I took Blaine to the local pub in the village where I lived. It was nice, relaxed and it gave us a chance to actually get to know each other.

So far I'd learnt that Blaine was 27, he lived on his own in a town roughly twenty minutes away, he loved music, played pretty much every instrument, just finished his teaching degree half a year ago and his favourite food was coleslaw.

"Okay, so what about you?" Blaine rested his elbows on the table, leaning forwards to look at me.

"Me? Uhm, there's not really much to know. I'm 29, I live with a friend in Garren Salkeld, the village fiften minutes north of here. I love English (kind of a given), I attempted to make it as an actor once I'd finished school, but I didn't really get anywhere and I ended up with no money so I trained to be a teacher as my back up plan. It was only supposed to be temporary at the time, but here I am! Seven years later and still attempting to get teenagers to understand and appreciate English Language and Literature." I shrugged, taking a sip of my beer.

He smiled, only slightly and looked down at the table.

"Blaine?" I asked.

His eyes wandered back up. "Sorry, I was just thinking." he offered another small smile and then moved to take a drink of his cider.

"About?"

"You." He shrugged. "Me... _us_."

"Is that a good thing?"

He nodded slowly, smiling still as we looked at each other. "I think so."

I tilted my head to the side, as if assessing him and smiled back. "You're interesting."

At this he let out a surprised bark of a laugh. "Oh really?"

"Yes, really. I don't know what it is - but you're just really, uh.. intriguing."

"I could say the same about you, Mr Hummel."

I raised my eyebrows slightly at this, then started laughing too.

* * *

He dropped me off outside my house later that evening. We'd seem to have talked for hours, our drinks long forgotten as I learnt the enigma that was Kurt Eli Hummel.

"It's this apartment here, on the right." I said.

The car pulled to a stop at the edge of the path and we both turned to meet each others gaze.

He smiled first. "This was nice."

"It was." I agreed.

There was a minute of slightly awkward silence before I coughed and moved to get out the car. "Well... thanks." I shut the door carefully and started to make my way over to my house.

"Blaine?" his voice called out and I spun around.

He looked to his feet from where he stood next to his car, I couldn't really tell but it looked as if he were blushing. Then suddenly Kurt took one step towards me, two, three, four - until he was stood right in front of me.

His deep pools of blue met my honey brown and I felt my breath catch in my throat as he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.

I felt it the second our mouths met. Heat, excitement, _fireworks. _But all with this simple, soft and gentle touch. My eyes shut as I slid my hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, trying to absorb myself in_ just Kurt_.

_Just Kurt_. Who was no longer that, but now j_ust_ _Kurt and Blaine_.

I couldn't help the gasp escape as we pulled away for breath, his eyes wide and sparkling as a smile graced his beautiful, red, kiss-swollen lips.

"Goodnight, Blaine." he whispered, before smoothly turning around and returning to his car. Driving off without another word.

I stood for another minute, not having moved since he parted from me. Unable to prevent the smile that now seemed engrained onto my face, I turned and slowly opened the door, making my way inside the empty apartment.


	3. Interruptions

**Introducing the smut.**

* * *

_Everything had been going amazingly._

* * *

I looked up suddenly as the door opened.

"Hey there," Mr Hummel stepped in, gorgeous as ever in a smart brown suit. "I couldn't just borrow your teacher for a minute could I?" his eyes looked up to Mr Anderson. "I need to ask you something about- uh... the music for Blood Brothers."

I looked over at our music teacher, and he flashed that perfect smile of his, moving over to the head of English.

"Just continue with your pieces, guys. I won't be long."

And then they were gone.

I looked across at Quinn, narrowing my eyes.

"That's the third time."

"The third time what?" she asked.

"That one of them two has taken the other out of class to 'talk' about something."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Stop dreaming, Rachel. They're just talking."

I looked back to the door, eyebrows furrowed in thought.

* * *

I slammed the door to the music office shut behind us, pushing him up against it and crashing my lips to his.

"K-Kurt-" he managed to mumble, as if to protest, but then deepening the kiss himself.

I smirked, pulling back to press kisses along his jaw.

"Mhm?"

"Th-the kids..." Blaine panted, his head falling back against the door. "They might... h-hear."

"Not if you're quiet." I growled, suddenly pushing my hips into his.

He responded suddenly, thrusting back against me as he fastened his lips to mine again, his tongue pressing desperately against my teeth, begging for entrance.

It had been two weeks since our first outing together, and to say things were going well was an understatement.

I slipped my tongue past his teeth, entangling it with his as I'd continue to push my hips forwards. I had a full hard on at this point and it was beginning to get extremely uncomfortable straining against my jeans.

Suddenly Kurt dropped to his knees, I moaned at the loss of his lips on mine but then he began to undo my trousers and I realised what he was doing.

"K-Kurt!"

He looked up through his eyelashes, his eye sparkling as he licked his lips.

"What?"

"W-what if Miss Jones.." I swallowed, "walks in."

"Well then she'll get a surprise." he said, having already pulled down the zipper and now dragging the dark trousers down to my calf's, followed quickly by my boxer briefs.

"Kur- my god!" I fell back against the door with a thud as his mouth suddenly surrounded me, my hand instinctively moved to grab at his hair and I bit my lip at an attempt of holding back a moan as he hummed.

His tongue trailed along the underneath of my length and then suddenly he took me in further. I gasped, hand tightening in his hair as I bucked forwards slightly. His hands moved to quickly grasp at my hips, pressing his thumbs against them firmly, holding me back.

"S-sorry." I stuttered, dropping my head back, eyes closed.

He worked faster now, bobbing his head and humming again. I could already feel the tight, coiling in my stomach and I opened my eyes so I could look down at him, meeting his gaze as I let out a quiet groan, coming down Kurt's throat.

He swallowed quickly and then stumbled back, wiping his mouth with his sleeve as he smiled and moved up to kiss me lazily. The fact that I could taste myself on his tongue just made it so much hotter.

He ducked suddenly, pulling up my underwear and fastening my trousers again before kissing me gently on the cheek and moving to open the door.

"Wait." I grasped his wrist, stopping him quickly. "Don't you want my help?"

My eyes flashed down to his crotch and I frowned, he wasn't hard at all.

"I'm okay." Kurt said quickly, offering a smile before slipping out and back along the corridor towards the English block.

As I re-entered the music room, I couldn't help but feel hurt. Did he not find me attractive? What was this game they were playing? What was the point if he wasn't even turned on by me?

* * *

I made my escape quickly, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as I hurried up to my office, slamming the door behind me and cringing at the stickiness in my pants. I couldn't believe that I'd come without even being touched.

I reached for my gym bag, thinking how lucky I was that I had the spare pair of underwear as I locked the door and closed the blinds so I could change, attempting to clean off as much as I could, and then collapsing onto my chair with a sigh.

What was it about Blaine that made me feel so amazing? A simple kiss set off electricity in my brain. A simple brush of the fingertips had me giddy and excited. I felt like a teenager all over again. This was ridiculous.

* * *

**I know I said this was going to be a three chapter thing. But there's no way this is finished. I'm not writing enough in chapters, I think because I haven't wrote in so long, and also I have so much more in store for these two! If you're enjoying this please let me know! Or just whatever. Thank you! :} **


End file.
